Caught by the Beast
by emokitty1314
Summary: Warning: SlenderXJeff (Yaoi,BL); Jeff goes into the forest with one thing in mind, but these plans soon get disrupted when he is caught by a man known as Slenderman. Will Jeff ever be able to accept Slenders love and will he ever be able to escape the madness of his own mind to love Slender back just as much?


The sound of leaves crunching could be heard throughout the dead silent forest as Jeff made his way through. Jeff had one purpose and one purpose only for going into the woods while the only light was that of the moon. He was here to meet _that_ man.

The man who had beat him before and was now the source of Jeff's hatred. Jeff pulled out the whiskey bottle he had been keeping in his hoodie and took a large gulp, the sting of the drink warming his stomach. He was so intoxicated that he could hardly even walk straight, and though Jeff knew that this only made his slim chances of winning even slimmer, he still drank.

Jeff gripped the bottle tighter as images of the man entered his man and was so overcome with fury that he threw the bottle at the nearest tree watching as the shards of glass shimmered in their decent.

"That fuckers gonna pay!" He growled glaring at the ground as he made his way towards the place that he had met the man several times before. The place where Jeff met the man he hated more than anyone else in the world.

Jeff was just about to enter the clearing when he was suddenly grabbed by his ankle and lifted into the air upside down. Jeff at first was in shock, but after a few seconds to get his bearing, he realized that the thing keeping him suspended in the air was a black tentacle like object.

Jeff shuddered as he remembered who exactly the tentacles belonged to and whipped his head back and forth trying to find him. Jeff however, did not find who he was looking for and instead only saw the several trees that made up the forest.

"Fucker come out! I know your out there!" Jeff yelled out hoping his voice didn't sound as panicky as he felt.

There was no answer however and Jeff was left hanging in the air for what seemed like hours, the forest in complete silence as if it knew what was coming for him.

A sudden crunch of leaves echoed through the forest causing Jeff to flinch. Jeff knew who was coming, and the man knew Jeff knew ,and the crunch of leaves were just a warning of his coming. He could walk throughout the forest without making a single sound, and Jeff knew that he was just toying with him before the game began, giving him a sense of what was coming.

Jeff looked in the direction of the woods and finally found the man he was looking for. A man with skin as white as his own, his face missing that of normal human features, the mouth, nose, eyes gone and the only thing showing where they would be were indents. The man was known by others as Slenderman.

Jeff despite himself felt himself start shuddering as the tall lean man made his way towards him.

"Come any closer and I'll fuck you up!" Jeff yelled, yelping as the tentacle suddenly shook causing the knife he kept in his hoodie pocket to fall to the ground with a thud.

Jeff narrowed his eyes on the knife just barely out of his reach, not wanting to look at the man who was now just inches away from him.

A low chuckle seemed to resonate throughout Jeff's body, starting from his feet and ending in his head causing him to shiver.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that when not only is your knife gone, but you're also hanging in the air by your foot?" Slender asked his white head tilting slightly to show that it was indeed him talking.

Jeff however didn't need the conformation, he had dealt with Slender many times before and this was definitely not the first time he had heard the dark, cold voice of Slenderman.

"I was so sure that you had given up on me, after you disappeared for a whole _month_!" The last word was yelled in Jeff's head along with the tightening of the tentacle on his left ankle causing him to flinch.

"I won't give up until your good and dead, you bastard" Jeff yelled, ignoring the pain Slender gave him as he suddenly let loose the loud screeching sound of his.

"Thank you for showing how much you care for me, my Jeff, but sadly for you I'm going to have to teach you what it means to run away from me." The voice said just as the screeching stopped.

"HA! I don't run from anyo-" Jeff was suddenly cut off as another tentacle was shoved into his mouth silencing him.

"The time for speaking has passed, now it's time for me to show you how much you love this." The voice said as Slender proved his point running a hand down Jeff's face, going over his bloodied scar, causing him to moan.

Jeff could practically see the smug smile of Slender as he rubbed his hands up Jeff's chest purposely ignoring all the places Jeff wanted to be touched.

Jeff was used to this treatment however, for this was far from the first time Slender had done anything like this to him and would more and likely not be the last either. Slender would first toy with before taking him back to his home where he would proceed to molest Jeff in all the right ways.

They would continue to go at it until Slender was fully satisfied and none of Jeff's protests could stop that from here on out. The treatment could last from hours to days and no normal person would be able to handle it. Jeff however, was not normal, and it was perhaps this fact that had made the two click together so well.

Jeff groaned as he felt Slender's cool hands run across his bare stomach as he slowly took the hoodie off giving Jeff's ear a flick with his tongue, that came out of his newly formed mouth.

"Look how much your enjoying this." as this was said a sudden darkness that was all to familiar for Jeff overcame him, it was the feeling he got right before he was knocked out and awoken to find himself in Slender's home.

Jeff tried to fight the feeling but he was soon over come with it and was soon sleeping in the arms of Slender who was now cradling him.

Slender was careful with the small scarred Jeff, who was now sleeping within his arms. Slender knew that despite his harsh and cruel words, that Jeff had feelings for him and the fact that Jeff had still come back to the woods, knowing what was to happen, proved this.

Slender traced a thumb over the scar that left Jeff forever smiling, wishing that he could do something to take away the pain. It was Jeff's own madness however that had caused this and Slender knew that nothing he did could totally make the madness escape him, but Slender didn't really mind the madness for it was only because of it that he always got Jeff back in his arms again.


End file.
